scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bump in the Night!
Bump in the Night! is the seventh episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang get a call from Daphne's uncle saying that if they stay in his haunted mansion for a whole night, he will give them a reward. But not everything is as it seems! Plot It is a rainy night on the ocean. The wind is blowing and the rain is really heavy. The sea is crashing and slamming and the lighting is slashing. Out in the sea is a little island with a towering mansion on top. The sky is pitch black and the sea looks like ink. In the mansion a red ghost is looking out of the window. He laughs and the fog covers him causing him to disappear. The gang are in Mike's Bacon Shop. Scooby and Shaggy are eating bacon and beans whilst Daphne, Fred and Velma are eating bacon sandwiches. Scooby farts. "Urgh, Scoob! That smells disgusting, must've been all of those beans" says Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "These sandwiches are really nice!" Says Fred. "Yeah!" Says Velma. Daphne's phone begins to ring. "Hello, yes, okay, see you soon, bye!" Says Daphne on the phone. "Who was it?" Asks Velma. "It was my Uncle Brad, he said that his mansion is being haunted by the Flame Phantom and that if we stay at the mansion for a night and get through the haunting, then he will give us $10, 000" says Daphne. "Then what are we waiting for?" Asks Fred. So the gang rush into the Mystery Machine and drive off. They pack their suitcases and drive to a beach and the sky is still black and it is still raining. They get into a rowboat and row into the sea. The sea crashes over the boat and swishes around. The gang are soaking wet and the mansion on the island is dead ahead. "My hair is wet!" Cries Daphne. "We're all a bit wet Daph!" Says Velma. So the little rowboat crashes onto the wet sand and the gang get out of the boat. They walk up to the mansion and Fred knocks on the door. A middle-aged man answers. He has short blonde hair, green eyes and wears a long purple jacket. "Uncle Brad!" Cries Daphne as she clings onto him. "Aw, Daphne, my favourite niece" says Brad. "This is Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Of course..." Says Daphne. "Scooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. "Ha ha, I've heard a lot about you guys, especially Fred!" Says Brad. Daphne blushes. "Can we come in!" She cries. "Of course, come in!" Says Brad. He leaders the gang to the dining room. "Now, as Daphne has probably told you, a phantom is haunting this place and if you stay here for the whole night, I will be giving you $10, 000!" Says Brad. "We're up for anything that comes our way Mr. Blake" says Fred. "Just call me Brad" says Brad. "Okay, Brad" says Fred. "Like, is there a kitchen around here?" Asks Shaggy. "Yes, I'll introduce you to the house chef!" Says Brad. He leads the gang to the kitchen. Inside is a little fat chef. "Hello, I'm, I'm called, called, called John, John!" Says the chef. "Like, can we have some food John?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah, rood?" Asks Scooby. John makes a pie and Scooby and Shaggy gobble it up. "Ha, I, I love, love people like, like you, you, you!" Says John. "Right, I better show you guys to your rooms!" Says Brad. He walks with the gang to two rooms next door to each other. "The boys will sleep in the room on the left and the girls will sleep in the room on the right" says Brad. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby walk into the room and unpack whilst the girls do the same in the other room. Later, Daphne has just gotten out of the shower and Velma is reading a book in bed with her pyjamas on. "What are you reading?" Asks Daphne. "It's a brand new book called the greatest mysteries!" Says Velma. "I'm just gonna get into my night gown and get to bed" says Daphne. Meanwhile, in the boys room. Fred is trying to get to sleep whilst Scooby and Shaggy are having a late night snack. "Just get to sleep guys!" Says Fred. Suddenly the Flame Phantom appears behind Scooby and Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "Like the phantom is right behind me isn't he!" Says Shaggy. "Yes!" Says Fred. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. The boys run out of the room screaming and the phantom chases them. In the girls room Daphne is painting her nails on her bed and Velma is still reading her book. "What colour are you painting your nails?" Asks Velma. "I'm painting them a sort of greeny-blue colour" says Daphne. "Cool!" Says Velma. "Really?" Asks Daphne, "I could paint your nails sometime". "Okay" says Velma. Suddenly Daphne and Velma hear the boys screaming and shouting. They look outside the door. They see the phantom and they run too beginning the chase scene. Daphne and Velma are running through the library. Velma smashes a book on the phantoms head causing them to run away. Fred is being chased through the changing rooms. He slams a football on the phantoms head and the phantom runs off. Scooby and Shaggy are being chased through the kitchen. Scooby throws some frozen sausages onto the phantom causing them to run away and end the chase scene. The gang get back together. "Right, let's split up and look for clues, Daphne and I will search the library whilst Velma, you Shaggy and Scooby will search the dining room" says Fred. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma are searching the dining room. "I've found a clue!" Says Velma. She picks up a bit of cloth. "Look, this looks like the material from the chef's robe" says Velma. "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. "Let's tell the others" says Velma. So the gang get back together. "We found a clue" says Velma showing them the chef's cloth. "We found another clue!" Says Daphne showing them a bit of Brad's purple jacket. "I think it looks like we've got our suspects, now we need to set the trap!" Says Fred. So the gang set a trap in the library. "Guess who's live bait" says Daphne. "Who?" Asks Scooby. The gang stare at Scooby and Shaggy. "No way!" Says Shaggy. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asks Velma. "Aw, fine" says Scooby and Shaggy. Velma throws them a Scooby Snack each. So Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. "Mr. Phantom!" Calls Shaggy. "Rantom" cries Scooby. Suddenly the phantom appears and a net falls onto him. Soon the Sheriff arrives. "Now it's time to see who you are!" Says Daphne. She tugs of the mask. "Uncle Brad!" Cries Daphne. "I knew it from the very beginning. He just did it for the fun of scaring us off" says Velma. "That's right, I just love scaring people and that's why I did it!" Says Brad. "But where's the $10, 000?" Asks Fred. "There was never a $10, 000!" Says Velma. The Sheriff handcuffs Brad. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for my favourite niece and her meddling friends!" Says Brad. The Sheriff takes Brad away. "Can we finally get some sleep now?" Asks Daphne. She has black rings around her eyes. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Brad Mansion ** Notes/trivia *The gang are in pyjamas for the majority of the episode. **From this episode forward the episode titlecards started to become a darker yellow. * Quotes :"Can we finally get some sleep now?" - Daphne Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 2: Nightmares Category:DarthHill's Stuff